


Point of view

by Beatonen



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I was angry that sam wasnt there in the 2015, and wrote a thing, between the 2013 and 2015 games, haha - Freeform, samra, so I rolled up my sleeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatonen/pseuds/Beatonen
Summary: Jonah asks Sam to try and convince Lara to not go to Syria, fearing that she only would end up dead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I did a thing, I was really, really mad that Sam wasn't there in ROTTR.
> 
> So, I hope you'll enjoy!

Lara Croft was stubborn. She was stubborn enough to still be alive, even after everything the happened on that cursed island. She was stubborn enough to keep searching in her father’s work. Maybe it was stubbornness that kept her from her grief, drowning her mind in ancient papers and books of other centuries from the loss of her friends, loved ones. Jonah was still around, watching her stubbornness turns into obsession. When he tried to talk her out of going to Syria and it didn’t work, he thought a little help might be needed. So he searched, and found the only person, he thought, was able to stop Lara from possibly killing herself.

“Jonah? It’s… been awhile… Oh, come in, come in!”

Sam opened the door wider for him to enter, and he thanked her silently with a nod, stepping in.

“Yeah, it’s been a while,” he said, laughing nervously. “I’m-”

“I’m sorry if I sound rude, but it’s been two years and a half and you never showed up until now. So, why are you here?”

Sam was clutching her vest around her, more to try and comfort herself than to keep warm. She pointed a chair for him to sit, and Jonah nodded, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s, uh…”

He didn’t realise until now how ridiculous what he was about to ask sounded, but he had nothing more to lose. Or, too much to lose.

“It’s about Lara…”

He paused right there, waiting for a sign to continue or leave. The woman’s features seemed to soften a bit, and she nodded shortly, her hands balling into fists, hidden in the sleeves of her vest.

“Lara,” she repeated, surprised by the amount of time passed since she had last said that name. “What about her? Is she alright?”

Jonah opened his mouth to answer, but no words crossed his lips. He slipped his hands in his pockets with a sigh, his shoulders slouching.

“I honestly don’t know,” he finally said, looking into the dark-eyes of the woman in front of him. “That’s why I came here; I thought you could, maybe… talk some sense into her.”

Dark eyebrows shot up at first, then frowned worriedly.

“W-Why? What did she do?”

“What is she _about_ to do,” he corrected her, sighing again. “She found something in her father’s research, and… She’s obsessed with it. I mean, you know how she is,” he said, their eyes locking, “but this time… She’s not herself, and she won’t listen to me.”

He wanted to say more, but didn’t know what to say, so he just sighed, leaning his elbows on his knees.

“Look, I know we don’t know each other really well, but I _do_ know that you two were close, right? So if she won’t listen to me, or at least don’t go for me… If you still care about her – And I know you do – I think you should talk to her, because maybe…”

He shook his head softly, closing his eyes.

“Maybe she’ll listen to you.”

 

 

Lara was sitting on the floor, the laptop on her lap, pieces of papers, pages, notes, everything was scattered at her sides, and she was typing frantically, rummaging through the pages, when she found it. The connexion she was looking for, she found it! With a sigh of relief, she gathered all the pieces of paper she needed and her laptop, and set it on the desk she was leaning on. Taking a pen, she stood up and mumbled to herself while shuffling through the pages, noting relevant information to herself, until she heard the creak of the door opening.

“Jonah,” she sighed tiredly, gathering the pages again and turning on her heels. “If you’re here to… try…”

With a soft gasp, the pages slowly fell to the floor silently, as Sam stepped in the room to close the door behind her. Dark eyes glanced up to meet brown ones.

“Hey sweetie,” she said with a small, nervous smile.

Lara felt like she was frozen, unable to move. Only her eyes could, and they were almost scanning her friend to make sure she was alright.

“You can’t be here, Sam,” she heard herself whisper.

She felt her heart sink at the dark expression the smaller woman made. She gritted her teeth, but said nothing else.

“Lara,” she started, almost pleading.

“No!”

Lara’s shout made her jump a little, and when she saw her friend, that fearless woman she loved, stumble backward around the desk until she was behind it, with eyes full of fear, she bit her lips.

“Please, go! Just leave!”

After taking a deep breath, Sam started walking in the room, towards Lara, who kept trying to convince her to go away, stumbling, until her back hit the wall and Sam was in front of her. Her eyes were full of tears by now, and it was a miracle that not a single one of them had fallen. She kept biting her lips, taking deep, controlled breaths, and thought of what she would say. When Lara’s back hit the wall, Sam was only a few feet away from her, and she kept pleading her to go away. But Sam could be stubborn, too.

“Why would I go away now?” Sam’s voice was shaking, as well as her whole body. “I’ve waited two whole years to see you, and now… I don’t know what to think!”

“Sam-”

“Why do you want me to go, Lara? I keep asking myself why you’ve never sent me a single message, a phone call, anything! Why do you hate me so much, Lara?”

She took several steps, and now they were only a few inches away. Lara closed her eyes and slid her hands in her tied-up hair, clutching at the bangs that usually cascaded on the side of her face.

“I don’t hate you, Sam,” she said weakly.

“Then why?” On the verge of tears, her voice cracking like a thin layer of ice.

She bit her lips again to choke back a sob and inhaled sharply, her hands on her hips. She looked at her feet to try and calm down, and she noticed that Lara was shaking like a leaf. Looking up, she could see, on Lara’s neck, a vein, blue and looking so fragile under the pale skin, pumping frantically. It clicked in Sam’s head, and slowly, softly as to not make her jump, she touched Lara’s elbow.

“Are you afraid, Lara?” She murmured, her hand sliding from Lara’s elbow to her side, then stopped on her hip.

The taller woman laughed, a short, nervous laugh, and she opened her eyes, only to look away with a slight nod.

“Yes, I am,” she whispered.

Sam’s brows furrowed and she took a slight step back, worried.

“Are you… afraid of me?”

Lara let her hands fall from her hair, and rested one of them on Sam’s arm, squeezing it gently.

“No, Sam, God no, please don’t think that,” she quickly assured her. “I’m… I’m afraid _for_ you.”

“What do you mean ‘for me’?”

“You got hurt, you got kidnapped because of me,” Lara finally said after a tense silence. “So many people died because of me. I saw Roth die right in front of me, Alex too, and-”

“Lara-”

“I can’t – I just remember when they took you, I was so scared, because I couldn’t save anyone before, and I swear if they had killed you I-”

A sob interrupted her, and she looked surprised as she felt her tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Everyone around me dies,” she murmured. “Everyone I love. I’m cursed, Sam.”

She raised her hands to wipe her tears away, but Sam gently shooed them and gently wiped the teardrops with her fingers.

“Lara,” she started softly. “Oh, Lara. You saved me, dummy. I’m fine, and I’m right here now. You don’t need to be afraid anymore. You are not cursed, Lara.”

Lara sharply took her hands from her cheeks to squeeze them gently.

“But what if you get hurt again, because of me? What if, this time, I can’t save you? What if-”

“What if you worry too much, Lara?” Sam tried with a little smile.

“I’m serious, Sam!” Lara shouted, squeezing the hands in hers a little more. “I can’t handle losing anyone, anymore. I can’t. I can’t,” she murmured, her head hung low, her eyes hazy.

“Sweetie,” Sam gently let her hands free from the iron grip of Lara’s hands and cupped her cheeks. “You don’t have to worry like that, you know. You can just stay here with Jonah… with me.”

A snort. Sam knew that Lara, even though she was who she was, was a lady, and a lady doesn’t snort. In all their years of friendship, Sam heard Lara make that noise twice and each time, the lady wasn’t usually herself. But even though the situation, it never missed to make Sam smile.

“Did Jonah talked to you?” Lara asked with a small smile, not even mad.

“Well, he did,” Sam nodded, still smiling warmly. “Is it working?”

A deep sigh, and Lara gently pulled the smaller woman into her arms, nuzzling into pitch-black hair.

“I wish I could say yes, Sam,” she whispered in her ear. “But I can’t. I have to go. My father was right, after all these years. And I’m going to prove it.”

“Really?”

They stayed in each other arms for a long while, seeking comfort in the presence of the other after two long years. Sam was gently brushing her fingers in Lara’s ponytail, and Lara’s hands were running up and down Sam’s back slowly and lightly.

“You know I can’t keep you here against your will, Lara,” Sam finally said with a small voice, holding her a little tighter.

“I know, Sam… I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, you better be,” Sam joked with a little punch in Lara’s stomach. “You’re not the one who will wait here, worrying if you’ll ever come back!”

Lara cradled gently Sam’s face in her hands and lifted it so their eyes could meet.

“I will come back. And nobody is going to die, this time. I promise.”

Sam leaned into the touch, resting her hands on top of Lara’s.

“You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep,” she murmured.

“I promise,” Lara repeated with more force, her face determined.

Sam nodded, biting her lips.

“Just… Don’t tell Jonah I let you go… Tell him I did all I could,” she said with a grimace. “But I insist: Do come back! In one piece! No new holes!” She said, brushing her fingers where she knew the weird, triangular shaped scar of the iron bar left behind.

Lara laughed, for the first time in forever, it felt, and she nodded with a smile.

“I will, she swore as she leaned in to kiss Sam’s forehead.

 


End file.
